hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Laboratory
The Laboratory of Time is the area at the top of the Black Castle, responsible for the events leading up to Mystery of Shadows, and the final area in the main story. It is within the most prominent and centered building in the city. Upon being unlocked, several characters mention the Laboratory is surrounded by both Monsters and Anomalies that hindered progress prior. The Secret of Time investigation revolves around this area, the last Case before the Event Locations. The player is shown to be looking at an angle into the large observatory room, faintly seeing out of the stained glass. Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of the Laboratory. These may be different depending on a players rank. The Laboratory is also referred to as the Laboratory of Time. Hidden Items Astrologer * figurine to the left of right window * In frame, upper right Bell * hanging off the ceiling astrolabe * front of table in lower left corner Bat * barely visible silhouette on bottom of round window frame near VII (5 o'clock) * on balustrade right of stairs * a silhouette on the floor near the table Caduceus * on the table Candle Stick * Over spindle on back railing * Far left at top of table * Table next to grandfather clock * On rightmost spine on top of tripod Cigarette Case * on the table * bottom of the screen, on the fourth step Crocodile * on the window, right background * on stair railing Cruet * on the third step (looks like a mini vase) * on the globe on the right (looks like a jar) * on the top shelf on the right side (looks like a jar) Crystal * on the 3rd shelf from the bottom in the center background Dried Flowers * hanging upside down from the round table under the window Hourglass * Lying on side, lowest shelf by round glass window * Upright in framed picture on upper right Inkwell * on the third step * under the large, round window Map * Under the railing, to the left of the tripod * Top left corner of the screen Magnifying Glass * On curved decorative board by window immediately left of bookcase/shelves * on leg of workbench * On top of bookcase to the far right Rosary * Hanging from tripod * wrapped around brazier on left table * lower right corner, base of astrolabe Scale * over the left side of the clock Sign of the Zodiac * Sagittarius on book lower left corner * Leo - floor top of stairs * Pisces - covering face of grandfather clock by framed mirror Scroll * Second step at the bottom of the screen Spyglass * sticking out of the globe thingy bottom right corner Wind Rose * on the bottom frame of the globe thingy, bottom right corner Secret Hiding places * Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations Category:Locations